


Fragile Goods

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Emotional Porn, Fluff, Gangbang, Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex-Indifferent Asexual Character, Smut, Tender Sex, it's just soft reassurance smut essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Handle your Handler with care.Or: the LOLOMG show Oscar Wilde how much they do care about him.
Relationships: Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Zolf Smith/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Cel Sidebottom/Azu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Fragile Goods

He doesn’t know how he ended up like that, naked between all of them, cradled securely in their arms and presence. It started with an off-hand, self-deprecating comment about himself, followed by their protests. He still isn’t sure how the rest happened. But he is here now, with them, naked and every nerve alight and unable to think properly, not with all of their attention focused on him.

Wilde gasps for breath, pushes Cel back just a fraction, their lips parting unwillingly with his, but he needs air, he's too hot, and Zolf pushing slowly and surely into him feels so damn good he might as well combust. Behind him he feels Azu shift a bit, just so that he is more comfortable as Zolf takes him, her strong, large hand on his chest holding him in place. 

"Shh," Hamid says soothingly, still just sitting next to him, running a too warm hand over his already burning skin. "We got you."

Oscar gasps at this and it turns into a moan when Zolf finally pushes in fully. Some memory slithers through Oscar's mind, it's old and from a half forgotten conversation in the middle of a cold night that he should’ve remembered sooner. He forces his eyes open to look at Zolf.

"I thought you didn't-"

Zolf's look is soft and adoring and he runs a hand over Oscar's hip. 

"Not usually.” He gives a half awkward shrug, but his next words are filled with resolve. "But it makes you feel good and I want you to feel good. To let you know how much we cherish you." Behind him he feels a rumble pass through Azu's chest.

"And we do," she reassures him as well.

Another overwhelming wave of feelings rushes through him. "You don't have-" his next words are swallowed by Hamid's fingers on his lips and Cel's mouth sealing them shut.

"We know, but we want to. We care about you, Oscar. Just let us take care of you," Hamid's words soak into his skin like the warmth of his hand. "Just, relax, can you do that for us?" 

Cel leans back to give him some room to answer and Hamid's fingers slip from his lips to cradle his cheek.

"Yes," he sighs and does so.

Cel beams at him. "There you go, buddy," they say and press a kiss to his temple, while Hamid leans in to press his lips against Oscar’s, and Azu nuzzles against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to ship tag this broke ao3 twice, why does everyone have such a long name (or well everyone I'm looking at two characters specifically)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fragile Goods [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322921) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
